


shelter

by vindice



Series: I'm half doomed and you're semi-sweet [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Doctor Ryou, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mob Boss Bakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: Bakura isn’t the only hot-headed one here.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Series: I'm half doomed and you're semi-sweet [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1052636
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	shelter

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on waiting before posting this one but I decided I’ve waited two years too many, so I’ll just make the goddamn series already and add snippets as I go.

“I have too many enemies and I don’t want you to get involved.” Bakura says harshly in contrast to the soft touch of his hands against Ryou’s naked skin, but he has that particular frown that tells Ryou he’s just concerned about his well-being. “If I stay any longer than I already did, they will start targeting you to get to me. That is to say if by any chance they haven’t made their move yet,” he snarls. “I’m not going to put you under unnecessary danger and lead them to you.”

“I still want to keep being friends with you,” Ryou counters stubbornly. Bakura isn’t the only hot-headed one here; two can play that game.

“I don’t do friends, creampuff,” Bakura mutters, although his glare softens. Which is bullshit, because Ryou knows for a fact Malik and Kek are basically his family at this point.

“Then we can be partners!” Ryou exclaims, biting his upper lip. 

Bakura needs someone of trust to treat his men, what with being unable to waltz into just any clinic without raising suspicions about the kind of wounds his particular line of work leaves. Ryou doesn’t care if they have to stop sleeping together; he can work with it, as long as he can help him with something, and his private hospital specializes on the matter. Bakura has this bad habit of taking everything onto his shoulders and leaving the bare minimum to those who want to aid him until he collapses under the weight, and even then, _ he keeps pushing forward_.

Besides, that’s the whole reason they even met in the first place.

“Tempting,” Bakura tells him, thumb drawing soothing circles on his back. “But no. At least not yet.”

They’re silent for a long moment, until, in a small voice, Ryou asks, “Are you sure there’s no way for us to keep seeing each other?”

That makes the other give a frustrated sigh, but Ryou can almost feel him softening around the edges, knots coming loose and giving up against his will. 

“...Or for you to visit me at least once in a while?” Ryou pushes with downcast eyes. He’s not above playing on Bakura’s heartstrings if it means he gets his way.

There’s a beat of silence, before Bakura finally gives in. With a noise that sounds like a mix between a huff and a snort, he says, “Then I _ will _ put someone on that doorstep to watch after you at all times while I’m gone.”

“I am more than capable of protecting myself.” Ryou scoffs half-heartedly, almost offended by the suggestion. Almost. He’s considering it. 

He’s getting what he wanted, he’s not about to push his luck _ too _ much.

Bakura closes his eyes and grins, somewhat dopey. “I know.”

Ryou wonders if he’s thinking about the time he sneaked into his apartment for a midnight visit, only to find himself with his back against a wall and a scalpel pressed to his throat when Ryou thought he was being robbed.

“Just wanted to make that clear,” Ryou shifts closer in the bed and whispers softly into his ear. Bakura shivers and Ryou holds up his hand so they can lace their fingers lazily, and the older man doesn’t even hesitate to comply. “But if providing me with bodyguards would make you feel any better and less worried when you’re away, then I’m okay with it.”

“Who said I was worried about you?” Bakura shoots back, body finally relaxing against the pillows and smirk bordering on a smile. “If anything, I’m mostly only doing it for the poor motherfucker who has the misfortune of coming across you.”

He says that, but Ryou knows Bakura’s going to rip into pieces whoever dares to use Ryou against him, just for thinking of dragging him into it. Ryou sometimes thinks his sadistic part kind of wants for it to happen, just so anyone who shares that line of thought can see what awaits them if they ever cross the Thief King.

“Whatever makes you happy, Kura.” Ryou smiles brightly, snuggling into Bakura’s warm side.


End file.
